


Пользуйся

by CallMe



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMe/pseuds/CallMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рок_звезда!Дженсен/фанат!Джаред</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пользуйся

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Use me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/34453) by bimosexual. 



– Вижу, ты не шутил, когда сказал, что _большой_ фанат, – усмехнулся Дженсен Эклз, из уголка его хищно изогнутых губ свисала сигарета.  
Парень перед ним покраснел, но легкий след улыбки выдавал, что ему приятен комментарий.  
– Джаред, верно? – спросил Эклз, не особо интересуясь ответом. Парень с энтузиазмом кивнул. От предложенной затяжки он смущенно отказался, на что певец пожал плечами и раздавил сигарету в пепельнице у окна.   
– Извини за беспорядок, – снова усмехнулся Эклз, отодвигая грязное белье от сидящего на незаправленной кровати Джареда. У парня мурашки побежали по рукам и, кажется, ему было неуютно, но тяжесть его члена, неприкрытая лежащими на бедрах руками, выдавала рвение, которым Дженсен планировал насладиться сполна.  
– Ты сказал тебе… сколько тебе еще раз? – спросил Дженсен, стягивая влажную от пота майку. У Джареда изумленно приоткрылся рот, пока он открыто пялился на голый торс певца.  
– Эм, сем… девятнадцать, – запнулся парень и снова вспыхнул. Дженсен внутренне усмехнулся и подошел к кровати, встав прямо между разведенных ног Джареда. Положив одну руку на голое плечо парня, вторую он запустил в его длинные волосы и подождал, пока тот не поднял взгляд.  
– Ну? – спросил Дженсен. Джаред неуверенно дернулся и снова покраснел. – Детка, если бы я не был одет, дела пошли бы куда быстрее, – ухмыльнувшись про себя, сказал Дженсен мягким, низким голосом. Джаред кивнул и трясущимися руками расстегнул ремень Дженсена, затем пуговицу и медленно и нервно потянул за собачку молнии. Остановился, будто бы ожидая дальнейших инструкций, и Дженсен улыбнулся, глядя на него.  
– Продолжай.  
Джаред кивнул, скользнул пальцами за пояс джинсов, и медленно потянул их вниз, проводя по мягким белым половинкам трясущимися руками, как будто был не уверен, позволено ли ему _так_ прикасаться. Дженсен почти подумал, что это мило.  
– _Ебать_ , – прошипел Джаред, обнаружив отсутствие белья, и Дженсен весело фыркнул.  
– Рад узнать, что этот красивый ротик не боится замараться, – усмехнулся Дженсен, Джаред поднял глаза и кивнул, глаза темные, лицо горит от возбуждения.  
– Черт, да, – согласился он низким, спокойным и уже более уверенным голосом. Дженсен усмехнулся и легко подтолкнул лицо парня к своему животу. Джаред начал выцеловывать теплую кожу, постепенно опускаясь все ниже и ниже, одновременно убирая с дороги мешающие джинсы, освобождая напряженный член Дженсена навстречу нетерпеливому рту.  
Не тратя времени, Джаред сразу всосал головку в рот, покружил вокруг языком, и снова, прежде чем прикоснуться к щелке. Дженсен закрыл глаза с одобряющим стоном и сильнее сжал волосы парня. Джаред опустился ниже, принимая до конца. Дженсен почувствовал, как стенки горла сжимаются вокруг его члена, и слегка отодвинул Джареда, прежде чем снова ворваться внутрь. Джаред застонал и вцепился руками в Дженсена, но не оттолкнул, наоборот, притянул к себе, вынуждая того вбиваться глубже, сильнее, быстрее. Дженсен откинул голову, улыбаясь тому сладкому чувству, что дарил теплый влажный рот.  
– Блядь, малыш, рот у тебя просто охуенный.   
Приглушенный стон заставил Дженсена опустить взгляд, и увидеть, как Джаред дрочит себе. Отбросив руку парня, Дженсен отстранился. Член выскользнул из блестящих от слюны, покрасневших и припухших губ.  
Обхватив ладонью челюсть мальчишки, Дженсен провел пальцем по размазанной слюне и засунул его обратно сквозь губы и в жадный рот, побуждая Джареда снова начать сосать и облизывать, работая языком.  
Прикрыв глаза, Дженсен низким голосом прошептал на ухо парня:  
– Ложись, красавчик, буду тебя трахать.  
Джаред в ответ задрожал под его руками и с готовностью подчинился. Упал на простыни, раздвинул ноги, руки поднял над головой, без следа прежних скромности и застенчивости. Дженсен одобрительно улыбнулся.  
– Не то, чтобы мне не нравился вид, Джей, но давай-ка в коленно-локтевую.  
Джаред подавился вздохом и повернулся на живот, голова на сложенных руках, задница полностью открыта для взгляда. Даже в слабом свете было видно, как покраснели его шея и спина.   
Дженсен усмехнулся и забрался на кровать. Вытащил презерватив из заднего кармана джинсов, натянул его на свой член и сделал пару сильных рывков. Затем смазал пальцы любрикантом, весело подумав об обязательной годовой благотворительности.  
– Тебя когда-нибудь трахали, красавчик? – спросил Дженсен жарким голосом, заставив Джареда задрожать.  
– Да.  
– Но точно не так, – отозвался Дженсен и сжал Джареда между широко раздвинутых ног. Мошонка в его ладони была тяжелой и горячей, он перебирал пальцами яички, смазывая их, затем передвинул палец и пощелкал им по промежности. Джаред дернулся, толкнулся назад и застонал.  
Дженсен скользнул рукой выше, прошелся по отверстию, вызвав еще один похожий на всхлип стон, пока Джаред пытался найти пальцы Дженсена встречным движением бедер.  
– Ты хочешь этого, правда?   
Джаред кивнул, уткнувшись головой в одеяло, крепко сжимая подушку. Дженсен потер пальцем вход, прежде чем протолкнуть внутрь самый кончик, слегка трахая, пока недостаточно, заставляя мальчишку неудовлетворенно поскуливать.  
Сжалившись, Дженсен вставил сразу два пальца, быстро, сильно, и Джаред вскрикнул, застонал громко. Дженсен мягко засмеялся, смех превратился в хриплый стон от вида распластанного, жаждущего тела. Затем выпрямился, вытащил пальцы и направил свой член.  
– Готовься, красавчик, – шутливо предупредил Дженсен, прежде чем всадить до конца.  
Джаред закричал и Дженсен мог слышать боль, но не остановился, не замедлился. Вытащил и снова вставил со всей силы, толкнув Джареда по кровати, превращая стоны наслаждения в болезненные и задушенные.  
– Давай, Джей, ты можешь, – подначил Дженсен, продолжая толкаться долго и глубоко. Его бедра со шлепками ударялись о бедра мальчишки, пальцы оставляли синяки. Дженсен толкнул Джареда ниже, сменил угол и следующий толчок вырвал крик наслаждения. Джаред влажными руками схватился за спинку кровати и начал подаваться назад, на трахающий его член, отдавая теперь столь же много, как получал.  
– Вот так, бля, да-а-а, вот так, детка, трахай себя моим членом. Скажи, как сильно ты хочешь. Скажи…  
– Так хочу, Дженсен, – простонал Джаред.  
Дженсен вставил еще сильнее, и Джаред стукнулся головой о спинку кровати от силы толчка, упал на простыни, позволяя долбить себя сзади, подаваясь навстречу, пытаясь принять еще глубже. Дженсен дернул Джареда на себя, входя, и почувствовал, как поджались яйца. Задвигался быстрее, схватил Джареда за бедро, а второй рукой сжал мошонку, помял яйца, зная, что слишком грубо, но ответный болезненный стон стал последней каплей. И Дженсен сорвался в наслаждение, изливаясь в перзерватив внутри тугой задницы, желая чтобы не было преграды, чтобы можно было посмотреть, как вытекает сперма из расплывшегося на кровати мальчишки. Последний толчок и Дженсен выскользнул, затянул резинку и бросил, кажется, в сторону мусорки.  
Джаред перевернулся на спину, умоляюще посмотрев на Дженсена, член все еще был твердый и покрасневший. Дженсен вытащил пачку сигарет из джинсов и прикурил, хмуро взглянув на замершего парня.  
– Что? – спросил грубо, игнорируя, как напрягся Джаред, и как задрожали его руки, когда он потянулся к своему члену.  
– Я… – начал Джаред и замолчал. Дженсен наклонился вперед, выдохнул дым Джареду в лицо и чмокнул воздух в сантиметре от его губ, почувствовав, как тот напрягся, пытаясь не ответить на мнимый поцелуй. Дженсен поднес сигарету к бедру парня и быстро вжал, заставив Джареда зашипеть от боли и резко отстраниться, в то же время подставляясь изогнувшись. Дженсен повторил это еще раз и еще. Член Джареда дернулся, и он кончил на себя, плотно зажмурив глаза, слегка двигая бедрами и постанывая.  
Приоткрыв глаза Джаред взглянул вниз на маленькие ожоги, гадая, останутся ли шрамы. Он едва успел отдышаться, когда Дженсен посмотрел на него и жестко велел:  
– Уходи.  
С разочарованным выражением лица Джаред поднялся, чувствуя, как подкашиваются ноги. Схватил свои боксеры и медленно натянул, будто Дженсен может передумать, будто может попросить его остаться или _пообниматься_. Дженсен смотрел с легкой заинтересованностью, как мягкая задница мальчишки скрывалась за поношенным хлопком.  
– Где ж джинсы? – слегка дрожащим голосом произнес Джаред, оглядывая темную комнату. Дженсен притормозил с сигаретой во рту и кивнул на угол. Джаред поднял джинсы и остановился.  
– Но это же тво…  
– Не думаю, – проворчал Дженсен. Джаред застыл, наблюдая за певцом, но тот уже отвернулся и сильно затянулся сигаретой. Искоса посмотрев на Джареда, Дженсен – уголок губ изогнут в ухмылке – подмигнул повернувшемуся уходить парню:  
– Увидимся, красавчик.

**Author's Note:**

> 03 февраля 2011  
> С этой штучки начались мои переводы ^^


End file.
